Leliana's Past
} |name = Leliana's Past |start = Leliana |image = Marjolaine.jpg |px = 270px |end = Marjolaine |prereqs = Leliana's approval |qcat = Companion Quest |location = Party Camp |rewards = Marjolaine's Recurve |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Leliana's Past is Leliana's personal quest. Walkthrough *Talk to Leliana after Lothering. You should be able to ask why she joined the Chantry. If you choose the correct options you should get a Codex update. This can only be done if her approval rating is above 25. Once her approval is around 30+, make sure to ask her about "minstrels and spies in Orlais". She will tell you about bards. *Ensure you choose the romantic answers to Leliana's dialogue to be given her access to the quest. *The next time you return to Party Camp, Leliana will tell you about Marjolaine. *This conversation should prompt a random encounter that starts her quest after you leave camp and travel on the World Map with her in your party. You will confront assassins hired by Marjolaine. Only the leader must be killed to end the combat. *Go to Denerim and enter the residence where the assassin's contact pointed. It's in the Market District, just ahead of the entrance (second house on the right). Kill two guards before entering the foyer. *Confront Marjolaine. **If you suggest to Leliana that she cannot allow Marjolaine's actions to go unpunished, you will enter fight with Marjolaine. Two guards and two travelling mages will join in the fight. The mages should be your first target, as they are weak in defense but can heal their fellow combatants and will dispel your buffs. Best strategy is to attack them using magic or ranged, as the entrances to the siderooms are trapped. The two guards should be the next goal, and after they fall, Marjolaine is not difficult anymore. **Alternatively, if you back up Leliana's demand that Marjolaine stay out of her life, she will walk away, but vows that it's not be over between them. *After dealing with Marjolaine, there's a chest in the bedroom that contains a very good Tier 7 bow named Marjolaine's Recurve for Leliana, as well as an assorted selection of other valuable gear such as Chevalier armor and grandmaster runes. Make sure to take all the loot out of the chest, as the building will become inaccessible once you have left. *No matter how the meeting ends, there is no approval change from Leliana and party members (Alistair, Dog, Morrigan, Shale, Sten, Wynne and Zevran confirmed). Hardening Leliana You can help Leliana sort through her feelings once back in camp and this will result in higher approval. At this point you can significantly shift Leliana's alignment and future. *No change – remind her that Marjolaine chose her own path and that Leliana is a good person *"Harden" Leliana – tell her that she is exactly like Marjolaine and that she can admit that she enjoys killing "Hardened" Leliana will no longer object to some of the morally ambiguous choices made by the Warden (such as defiling the Urn of Andraste), will be less judgmental of Morrigan, and will have different ending epilogues available. Edit: I have hardened Leliana on two different playthoughs and in neither one did it stop her from attacking me when I defiled the ''Ur''''n of Andraste. If you plan on trying to defiling the Urn but keeping Leliana proceed with caution and plenty of saves. I could not verify the above posters statement above that Leliana will not object if hardened. '' Dialogue walkthrough The dialogue tree upon returning to camp when you have dealt with Marjolaine. First conversation *No, I thought you looked like you wanted to talk, though. *You're less talkative than usual. *Maybe you did and didn't want to admit it. *She would have attacked there eventually. *Could be either one. **There's nothing wrong with that. **So? She deserved it. *You're not slipping. This is who you are. *You're not a Chantry sister. You are a bard – a spy. *Deep down you know this is where you belong. Second conversation *Yes, of course. *You're not meant for a cloister. You never were. *It was my pleasure. Journal If Marjolaine dies Marjolaine mistakenly believed that Leliana's reason for emerging from the cloister was to exact revenge on her. She made the first move, sending men to kill Leliana. Marjolaine could not be allowed to hound Leliana, so you killed her. If you let Marjolaine go Marjolaine mistakenly believed that Leliana's reason for emerging from the cloister was to exact revenge on her and made the first move, sending men to kill Leliana. Leliana told Marjolaine to leave and to never come back, but Marjolaine does not seem to be finished. Category:Side Quests Category:Companion Side quests Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests